


That wasn't love that was just hope

by Apenootje



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad breakup between Yuri and unnamed oc, Implied Relationship, M/M, Short scene, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apenootje/pseuds/Apenootje
Summary: “Oh Yuri…”Otabek lowered himself to the ground behind his friend and leaned against his back. It was rigid, the muscles so tight that Otabek could only shake his head. Pride. It always would be Yuri’s greatest sin.“Cry your eyes out Yuri, don’t hold back for me. He isn’t worth it.”





	That wasn't love that was just hope

**Author's Note:**

> When I start writing a new story I always start with a couple of random non-chronological scenes that I build into something bigger, this is one of those scenes. I wrote this a couple of years ago while working on my other story Winter, but I never did anything with it and after about a year and a half perhaps even two I have no idea what I was going for anymore. I could have just thrown it away but I really liked the flow of it and the emotions in it so I decided to post it as is even though I feel like it needs a bit more work. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh Yuri…” 

Otabek lowered himself to the ground behind his friend and leaned against his back. It was rigid, the muscles so tight that Otabek could only shake his head. Pride. It always would be Yuri’s greatest sin. 

“Cry your eyes out Yuri, don’t hold back for me. He isn’t worth it.” 

He waited, his eyes on the darkened white wall for what seemed like an hour. But what in reality was most likely 10 minutes, until the sobbing started out of nowhere and Otabek could release the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was glad, so glad that Yuri wouldn’t let it fester any longer. It had hurt them both for long enough. 

“Asshole.” 

It was a soft sound hidden within layers of hiccups, a warning of the storm to come. Out of all sudden Yuri folded forward, slamming his fists to the ground over and over while screaming on top of his lungs. 

“FUCKING ASSHOLE. How dare he. How, how can, could.” He slipped into Russian, done with finding the right words in English that his mind couldn’t find in his anger and confusion. He called him a good for nothing, a coward, all the while slamming his fists on the floorboards until his skin cracked and bled. 

Otabek just waited for the storm to pass, and when it did turned to offer him an embrace, a shoulder to cry on. But Yuri wouldn’t come. Instead of crumbling and falling into his arms he just stared at him. The fury in his eyes most resembling an angry spitting cat.

Even when Otabek rationally knew that it wasn’t about him, he still felt the terrible dread in the pit of his stomach. Yuri wasn’t one you should anger, unless you were willing to suffer the terrible consequences. He had learned that the hard way over the years and with the frustration and anger building and maturing for over a year he could barely recognize the friend he cared so much about. If someone told him that this Yuri had killed ten people he would have believed them. 

“What did I do to him Otabek?” Yuri finally spat, his voice rough and hoarse with tears. “I loved him… LOVE HIM, I did everything he expected of me. He loved me! And now he dumps me like trash? Was this entire fucking year a lie?”

Otabek didn’t know how to answer. In any other situation he would have told him the truth. But in this case he feared that the truth wouldn’t be a mercy shot but instead would drive Yuri over the edge. 

Yet was a lie going to be any better?

He didn’t know the answer, and Yuri didn’t give him much time to ponder. 

“Well?”

“He never loved you Yuri.” 

It was a slap in the face. Otabek had sucked in his breath right after the words had left his lips and waited. Just waited as the whole spectrum of emotions passed on his friends face. At first anger, then hesitation, then fear before finally despair. All energy slipping from him like sand through his fingers until he crumpled.

“He did…” he finally said, his tear filled eyes raising slowly from the floor to meet Otabek’s. The cat transforming in a dog begging for scraps. 

Otabek sighed, before pulling him to his chest. This time Yuri did lean into him. 

“He didn’t. You were his embellishment. He paraded you around like a Chihuahua in a little dress. And you knew, you were always biting your tongue. You always tried to be someone else”

The man finally collapsed, his hands clenching tight in Otabek’s shirt, the tears streaming down his face. 

“I l-loved him.”

Otabek just shook his head and pressed a kiss to his hair. 

“That wasn’t love Yuri, that was just hope.”


End file.
